After the End
by miisilveru44
Summary: Ia tidak mau kutu itu mati, tidak mau. Karena bagaimana pun ada yang salah disini akankah airmata penyesalan ini berbuah kebahagiaan? Shizaya Hurt gagal, OOC, Typo, dll.


**DURARARA! © Ryohgo Narita**

 **SHIZAYA**

 **Shizuo Heiwajima x Izaya Orihara**

 **Aneh, YAOI, Typo, Not EYD OOC, Pendek.**

 **Saa, Douzo~**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

Rasanya seperti sedang memakan rumput yang tumbuh liar dijalanan, pahit. Bukan berarti Shizuo pernah mencicipi rasanya rumput, hanya saja ia terlalu lelah untuk membuat sebuah perumpamaan. Pasalnya, kejadian satu hari yang lalu itu selalu membuatnya gelisah tak menentu. Pikirannya selalu kacau balau bahkan ketika ia sedang berada dikeramaian.

Bagaimana bisa ia melupakannya, kejadian itu, kemarahan saat itu, emosi saat itu, Izaya saat itu...

Sungguh rasanya ia ingin mengulang waktu dan mencoba berfikir lebih jernih agar tidak membuat kutu itu sampai terluka parah. Tapi, mau dikata apa. Nasi sudah menjadi bubur. Waktu sudah berlalu, dan semua penyesalan tak bisa diperbaiki. Setidaknya sampai saat ini.

Ia sudah mencoba mencari informasi mengenai kutu itu pada Shinra, karena ia tahu kalau Shinra lah satu-satunya dokter yang selalu didatangi Izaya ketika terluka dan mungkin saja Izaya meminta Shinra untuk mengobati lukanya. Tapi, nihil. Bahkan kedua adik kembarnya pun tidak tahu keberadaan sumber kegelisahannya ini.

Ia tidak tahu perasaan macam apa ini, bila dikatakan gelisah itu mungkin terlalu berlebihan. Tapi, ia tidak bisa menemukan kata lain yang sesuai dengan perasaannya kali ini. Jujur saja, dimalam satu hari yang lalu bahkan ia selalu memikirkannya, memikirkan bagaimana kelanjutan saat tiba-tiba pandangannya pada sang kutu terhalang bayangan celty yang jatuh secara besar-besaran. Yang ia tahu, saat ia membuka mata, Izaya sudah tidak ada disana. Bahkan dipagi ini, saat ia bersama Tom mengantar kepergian Varona di Bandarapun pikirannya masih melayang pada si kutu.

Apa dia selamat?

Apa dia mati?

Jujur. Pemikiran yang ke dua malah membuatnya semakin tak karuan.

Ia tidak mau kutu itu mati, tidak mau. Karena bagaimana pun ada yang salah disini, dan bukan berarti ia menyalahkan Varona atas tusukan pisau pada Izaya karena itu tidaklah seberapa jika dibandingkan kekerasan yang Shizuo berikan pada kutu itu dan mungkin saja jika tidak ada juniornya itu, Shizuo sudah membunuh Izaya.

Shizuo hanya terlalu kalap, ia hanya terlalu tidak peka akan kondisi Izaya waktu itu dan hal ini lah yang membuatnya selalu merutuki diri.

Shizuo memutuskan untuk meminta izin tidak melakukan pekerjaan hari ini, karenanya saat melihat pesawat keberangkatan Varona ia langsung melangkahkan kaki dari Bandara menuju suatu tempat yang bisa dipakainya untuk berfikir. Ya, ia butuh berfikir.

Di sudut taman kota ia mendudukkan dirinya dibawah pohon rindang, tempat yang nyaman untuk berfikir. Setidaknya cukup untuk membuatnya santai sejenak.

Pemikiran menjadi lamunan.

Dalam gumpalan asap rokok yang ia hembuskan tergambar wajah Izaya. Bagaimana terlukisnya wajah yang menjadi pusat pemikiran Shizuo saat ini. Izaya yang terluka, Izaya yang memaksakan senyumnya, Izaya yang terlihat kecewa dimata Shizuo.

Bagaimana bisa hal itu terjadi, kenapa dirinya begitu sangat tak terkontrol. Tapi semua itu bukan sepenuhnya kesalahannya karena apa yang yang dilakukan Izaya memang sangatlah keterlaluan dimatanya. Tapi, kembali lagi ke awal. Seandainya saja ia bisa menghentikan perbuatan Izaya, seandainya ia tidak acuh pada Izaya, seandainya ia.. mengerti Izaya yang waktu itu. Hal yang seperti ini tidak akan pernah terjadi.

Ia menginginkan Izaya, sekarang juga. Ia ingin kembali ke waktu sebelumnya. Sebelum Izaya membuat masalah besar, sebelum konflik melanda mereka berdua, sebelum kecemburuan Izaya padanya menjadi buah perpisahan, karena seharusnya ia menanggapi perasaan Izaya, tidak mengacuhkannya dan malah meninggalkannya begitu saja.

Sesal.

* * *

Siang berganti sore, tidak ada gunanya terus melamun di tempat terbuka. Yang ada hanya dapat mendatangkan teman-temannya yang bertanya mengenai keadaannya yang tidak biasanya. Ia butuh sendiri, benar-benar sendiri. Karenanya, pulang ke apartemennya menjadi pilihan pertama sekarang.

Sesampainya di apartemen, ia langsung mendaratkan tubuhnya di ranjang tanpa mengganti seragam bartendernya. Melepas penat seharian, mengabaikan bunyi perut yang minta di isi. Ia teralu malas melakukan apapun, ia hanya ingin kegelisahannya ini hilang. Itu saja.

Shizuo mengerjapkan matanya, terkejut akan getaran ponsel yang ia simpan disebelah kepalanya. Tidak tahu kalau ia tertidur dan waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul 8 malam, dan rasanya seperti kembali bermimpi saat menemukan sebuah pemberitahuan yang tertulis dilayar ponselnya.

Sebuah pemberitahuan pesan terkirim dari pesan yang dikirimkannya pagi tadi pada Izaya. Ya, Izaya. Nomornya aktif. Dengan jantung berdebar karena perasaannya kembali campur aduk, ia menekan tombol hijau untuk menelpon pemilik nomor tersebut.

Dering sambungan pertama,

Kedua,

Ketiga,

Keempat,

Diangkat.

"Izaya?"

"..."

"Kau dimana?.. apa kau baik-baik saja?"

"..."

Tidak ada balasan suara, tapi Shizuo yakin Izaya diseberang sana pasti mendengarkan.

"Kau mendengarkanku kan?"

"..."

Sesak.

"Dengar, Izaya. Mungkin aku tidak berhak mengatakan ini tapi aku.. Aku.. minta maaf. Yang kulakukan padamu, aku minta maaf. Lagi-lagi aku melukaimu,"

"..."

"Aku.. memang brengsek."

Sesak.

"Maaf..."

"Hh-"

"Hey?"

"..."

"Kau menangis?"

"..."

"Iza-"

Panggilan diputus. Shizuo kembali memanggil tapi nihil, nomornya kembali tidak aktif. Padahal ini lah kesempatan memperbaiki keadaan, tapi yang dikatakannya hanya hal tak jelas.

Ironi.

Akankah ada kesempatan lagi untuk menyampaikan penyesalan ini?

Tapi tidak ada gunanya terus menyesali semua yang sudah berlalu. Sebagai dua insan yang pernah memadu kasih pasti akan datang hari dimana mereka akan kembali bersama, hanya butuh waktu untuk melupakan kejadian ini dan memulai dari awal walau akan memakan waktu yang sangat lama.

Setidaknya untuk saat ini cukup begini, tahu Izaya masih hidup saja sudah sangat cukup untuknya. Walau sesak didada dan perasaan yang campur aduk itu masih ada. Meskipun begitu, walau sedikit ia merasa lega meski tanpa tahu air matanya sudah lepas tak berbendung, tanpa tahu objek pikirannya juga sedang meraung-raung melepas sesalnya.

Ia harap airmata penyesalan ini dapat berbuah kebahagiaan di hari nanti.

 **.**

 **.**

 **OWARI**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **Ahh. Ini apa? gak jelas ya, endingnya juga buru-buru T.T**

 **Saya tuh galau banget pas liat mereka bedua di episod akhir. Dan entah kenapa pengen aja bikin Shizu nyesel sama tindakkannya ke Iza karena pandanganku Iza jadi nyebelin gitu karna cemburu Shizu ga nanggepin dia lagi, dan Shizunya ga peka. dan bukannya nyoba ngerti, eh malah baku hantam. Jadi deh saya bikin fic ini, sambil bikin fanartnya. gak nyambung emang wkwk**

 **Tapi semoga suka dan Makasih udah nyempetin baca.**

 **RnR Ya! ;))**


End file.
